


Silhouettes

by Kircheis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, In ArdyNoct's case, LunaCrowe will be a thing in later chapters too, M/M, Slow Burn, Warnings&Tags&Rating will likely change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kircheis/pseuds/Kircheis
Summary: What if…Ardyn never got out of his prison in Angelgard. For millennia, he was locked away – from people, from world –  kept on the leash like some filthy beast, just waiting for his own death by hands of the True King.And when that day finally came, Ardyn’s decided that he won’t let them have a pleasure of seeing him vulnerable in last moments of his life.Well.Noctis Lucis Caelum, the current Chosen One and supposed executioner, had completely different idea. It might have been including ignoring of Prophecies, denying destinies set in stone and not listening to Astrals.---The story about what was supposed to be end of it all, about the Gods that often won’t tell you the whole truth (especially when it concerns one’s life and death) and about two very unexpected yet-to-be-allies.





	Silhouettes

Man opened his tired eyes, looking up weakly.

_Strange._

Magic buzzing in the air seemed even more powerful than usually. As if _They_ came closer to real world or something piqued their interests.

_Some special occasion?_

How long it’s been since he could almost hear the foreign voices of divine entities again? So different from the human guards they came here to check, if he was still rotting behind the bars of so small prison; yet, the meaning behind their words so strangely similar.

Maybe because Gods whispered to humans Their truths through Messengers, altering realities of those simple minds? And people just mindlessly followed it - because why wouldn’t the Gods be right?

_“This monster has to be locked away from the world until the Prophecy will know the name of the new King of the Kings.”_

_Monster, huh?_

There was time when he opposed to it. When he cried, scratching the cold stone, screaming until his voice was hoarse and his lungs collapsed… Begging them for mercy.  
For another chance.  
Or simply, for an answer.

_Where did he go wrong? Wasn’t it enough – everything he did for his people? He just followed what  Astrals told him! Then why-_

It hurt. Not just the memory of the one he took for his brother - his own family - tearing him into shreds. Not the memory of his people doing the same, just because he came back, because he couldn’t die.

Physical pain could be forgotten after some time.

_‘Or you get used to it during the millennia spend with the different people that are taught that you are mindless daemon and the enemy of their world. They wouldn’t feel a pity.  
Ironic, isn’t it? How easily you can change from savior to Usurper? Just a moment, few words… and your life is gone. ‘_

Rejection pained him the most, back then. Rejection of the ones he held dear. Of the ones he loved so much and was ready to sacrifice his own life for.  
Rejections that left him in darkness for ages.

The only ones that stayed were voices inside his head. Tiny silent singings of the daemons, whispering the sweet ideas of revenge into his ears, wrapping around his mind, poisoning it.  
Never leaving.  
Pain, regret, sadness – all washed away, only the bitterness and hatred in their place.  
And in the end even that hatred, the longing for revenge… just transformed into tiredness.

He wouldn’t get out, he realized after some time.

At first he tried to escape, when Guards came here. Tried to use power of the Kings – but it was useless in this place. He couldn’t even form a single spark of magic in his hands.  
It happened once, twice…  
It earned him few hits, stabs; and if guards had better day they just brought him back to the cell, yanking him by hair, not listening to his pleas.   
They secured him with magic of the Gods here. He could even feel the eyes of Ramuh on his back from time to time.

_And it would be like that always._

_“Until the New Chosen King will arrive and finally clean this world from the darkness, killing the Accursed and bringing the new light onto this world. “_

_And he did arrive, of course, Ardyn remembered that moment.  
He could feel happiness in the air. Even Ramuh seemed cheerful and-_

“Daemon.”

Redhead frowned slightly as he was interrupted from his thoughts. He knew they spoke to him, it was basically his name now….  
He turned at the source of voice. Man in expensice uniform was watching him with cold eyes.

“What a nice company. But I would prefer Ardyn Lucis Caelum, to be perfectly honest, my friend.”

Man scoffed silently and opened the doors. Some others followed him. Oh, he was familiar with these-

“Get up.”

“I’m afraid that might be a bit of problem. I’m quite… exhausted after not eating properly for 2000 years. Also the fact that some members of Crownsguard – oh, yes exactly these, you brought friends along - doesn’t really like me and after last time-“

He hissed as guard grabbed him by shirt, forcing him to stand up.

“Carefully, that shirt was made by traditional method. And here I hoped for better manners. I am disappointed.”

“Silence.” Man, obviously, the leader, turned at others and nodded, gesturing to Ardyn. In no time, older man could feel cold steel against his hands and neck.

_Oh?_

“Fix it properly, so he won’t escape or use magic.”

_Ah so they found a way how to extent a prison for his powers? Interesting._

Former healer looked at other, observing man’s face. He seemed… tense even when Ardyn was in chains suppressing the magic he could once wield. Redhead smirked a little as he heard voices of daemons laugh inside of his mind.

_‘Afraid, afraid, he is afraid of you… ’_

“You don’t need to be scared of my little old self. I won’t change into daemon and bring death and Scourge on every one of you.” He looked around, as much as the collar allowed him to. “… Maybe.” He added just for his own amusement.  It earned him a violent tug on chain.

“I wouldn’t laugh that much Daemon. The Mighty Six and the Astrals had decided it’s the time for Prince to see you, according to Messenger.”

Ardyn looked at man, now genuinely curious.

 _Oh right, Prince… Noctis, was his name? Yes, he believed so; already mentioned Chosen one that arrived was adult already. Probably collected all the Royal arms and the Blessings of Gods by now._  
_So… This was it, right? A day, when Prophecy would come true. When all would come to an end for him._

He couldn’t help but smile.

***  *  ***

He resembled the one who tried to end healer’s life because of jealousy so much- the striking blue eyes, raven hair, even the posture and body language – that Ardyn had to mentally slap himself.  
No matter how tired he was and how much he wished for this to be over finally, he wouldn’t let them to have pleasure of seeing him vulnerable – not even in the end.

He just growled at the Guards as they forced him on his knees in front of Prince and his father, current King of Lucis.  
And not just them.  
The whole council was watching. Even some people from Insomnia gathered around to see this grand occasion. Now he really resembled some kind of animal more than human – some attraction – on a top of everything chained like this.  
It felt… humiliating. But he still forced himself to look at the Prince and smirk.

“I am really sorry that I am not dressed to this special occasion, Your Highness, I left my… humble home in quite a hurry. But according to my company here,” he looked up at guards, trying to straighten his back - only to be forced back on the ground again. “I won’t be staying for long…. Right?”

It was strange to see Prince just stand up and go closer to him. No fear...  Just two blue eyes studying his face.  
Exact opposite of current King ( _Regis was his name?_ ), who stepped closer to boy immediately. It was easy to read older man’s face – worry, fear of the loss of his only child - so many negative emotions. Daemons in Ardyn were giggling in excitement. Truly a magnificent feast for them, this tension in atmosphere.  
But Noctis Lucis Caelum… There was no trace of anger in his face over the mocking tune in Ardyn’s voice, no trace of hatred he should feel towards him as the True King, Usurper’s destined nemesis.  
There was just … curiosity in those two blue pools.

“You are the Accursed…. Right?”

Ardyn couldn’t help but laugh out aloud now, causing some guards to draw their swords and step back.

_Don’t tell me he is clueless… What a delight, really._

“Are we playing this game now? Prolonging the inevitable? Very well.” He chuckled darkly.  “ Yes. I believe all of your history books call me that name, Young Prince. And not just books. Your ancestors, the line of Lucis and the Gods.”

“I’m not asking books.”

“Oh?” Ardyn watched the face of young man. Still no doubts in bright blue eyes. “And why not, Your Highness? Isn’t that what humans do? Believe in prophecies told them through unmistaken Gods?”

Prince crossed his arms.

_Oh, maybe not so professional as he seemed on the first sight._

Spark of irritation behind those two blue gems, small pout after Ardyn’s question.

_How cute…_

“Aren’t you a human too?”

“Hardly, now. Maybe I was once. But you won’t find that story in documents kept deep in your dear Citadel’s libraries.” He looked straight into younger boy’s eyes. “Of course I can tell you… but it won’t change what the mighty Six wants from you now. And I would prefer this to be… quick, _Your Majesty_.”

He knew that technically boy wasn’t officially King yet – _but Astrals called him True King all the time, so why not to mock him a bit_ -

“I want to hear it.”

“Noctis!”

“Your Highness!”

Regis looked at his son horrified, same as the members of council. There were whispers in the crowd – four young boys there looking especially shaken -one of them fixing his glasses, green eyes widened in shock.

And in all honesty, even Ardyn was taken a back for a second as the Daemons in his head went completely silent. For millennia, _no one_ , _not even a single person_ cared for that story. For the truth only the red haired man knew, for his versions of events.  
But now, when the Final Day came, here was standing the Chosen One, the True King alone, _his executioner_ asking for the truth. It would almost, almost make him feel… _touched_ was the word?  
But then, just as they were never gone, the voices in his head returned, reminding him of his current position. Of reality.

_‘Weird, suspicious… Mocking us…’  
‘Prolong this … Prolong the fun … Laugh at you… Attraction…’_

 Man gritted his teeth.

“I believe there is no need to-“

“You said it moments ago - you _can_ tell that story. I want to hear it.”

In only few short moments, with oh so little words, Noctis Lucis Caelum managed to do exactly what Ardyn loathed –make him confused, vulnerable in a sense and _speechless_ – but well, he threw off balance literally everyone in the room (and in the kingdom, truth to be told), in some cases not just metaphorically speaking.

Finally, after quite a long moment of silence, when everything seemed frozen in time, Regis managed to clear his throat and walk to his only son. He squeezed boys shoulder, eyes darting from the Accursed to Prince.

“Noctis…”

“Dad, I’m not killing someone because of some… story.”

King pursed his lips into thin line, worry tracing his features. Oh, Ardyn would make some remark… If he wasn’t that stunned by the current situation.

“But the Astrals and prophecy-…” Man behind Regis, probably one of his closest advisors looked at Prince unbelievably. “They granted Powers to Line of Lucii long time ago. Gods granted you their blessings during your travels!”

“Then why they didn’t spare a Tenebrae one single look, when Nifs attacked? Back then!? They could grant me a blessing, they could appear for a moment - and yet they let Niflheim troops to slaughter innocent people!?”

Ardyn blinked, finally managing to snap out of his trance as the room was filled with gasps.

_Oh so Niflheim is still so problematic as at the beginning of its existence… And this kid… Denying Astrals…_

“Your Highness, this is not-“

“Clarus, yes, this is not the time. Calm down. Everyone.” Regis sighed and looked at Ardyn on the ground. “Noctis, he might be lying to you.”

“Oh, yes, I might be…” Back to his usual self. But it wasn’t all that bright. Daemons in Ardyn’s head were screeching now. So many voices, so many words, ideas swirling all of sudden inside of his mind. It was almost unbearable.

_“Why wouldn’t you just end this…?”  
‘Ally… Turn him… Against them – No, no, no…- Let us be free….’_

“I want to hear his story.”

“This is impossible…”

“Dangerous..!”

“He will kill us all if he gets a chance…”

Another wave of whispers and voices filled the throne room. Ardyn stared at Prince and sneered.

“Aren’t you a curious thing?” He mumbled. “Fighting against Gods’ wishes? Not trusting them fully. You know, I would find that endearing back then but-“

“Enough.” Regis’ firm voice interrupted them, his eyes never leaving Ardyn, watching his every little move. This time, he managed to hide his own nervousness. Oh truly a true King, thinking of others so revolt cause by his son’s behavior won’t start right away in the middle of Citadel. Acting like he has everything under his control... “Guards, take him to lower quarters of Citadel for now.  Son… We need to talk.”

Noctis sighed and looked at his Father as if to protest. But in the end he nodded slightly.

Ardyn ‘s shoulders were grabbed by the guard that brought him here, but their hands weren’t as rough as before. Boy’s words probably shook them to core. Redhead smirked and looked up, watching people circle Raven, as he was dragged away.

Magic in the throne room got heavier. Gods weren’t so satisfied with Noctis’ decision, of course. Especially the Draconian. Ardyn could feel the anger, he could hear the furious murmur – and all of it fell on deaf ears, since King without an Oracle or Messenger was clueless to their callings.

_It doesn’t happen twice a day that some person denies Astrals’ wishes. All of the Kings happily obliged traditions and then this one…_

Ardyn couldn’t help but laugh silently over the image of Bahamut’s face.

_Yes._

_Maybe this wasn’t ideal and it was far from the end he imagined._

_Maybe this was really just a prolonged death sentence._

_But at least this thought…_

_This was satisfying enough._

* * *

 

Young green eyed man with glasses standing in the crowd was unbelievably staring at the scene in front of him.

“Noctis.”

_Of course he could assume this was going to happen. There were many indications from young man during the last few years. And yet.. It shocked him._

Ignis Stupeo Scientia, advisor and perfect tactician, the right hand of Prince of Lucis and his caretaker, the person Raven trusted the most fixed his glasses. This was partially his mistake too. Probably.

_Mistake?_

He sighed, watching young boy to be surrounded by King and the members of Council.

_I just hope, you made right decision, Noct…_

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title was “Noctis Lucis Caelum’s guide to how piss off Gods in 10 minutes and less”.  
> Next time we are going to dig into what has happened to Chocobros and Noct prior to events in the Throne Hall and why Ignis should expect this.  
> This story was supposed to be one shot for ArdyNoct week but it got out of hands. And developed its own life, adding some more ships and plot bunnies, Gods help me.  
> Same as other stories I am writing currently. 
> 
> Since my PC shut down completely in the middle of summer, I lost all of my ArdyNoct stories (concepts, notes, even full chapters) from before – I thought that for good and to be honest. Loss of the documents came hand in hand with losing of motivation to rewrite things and quite a nice writing block.
> 
> Fortunately, my younger brother (who is my hero) managed to somehow dig out some files of the old PC and now, I can finally get to other stories too.  
> So! For readers of my other stories:  
> You can expect updates for “Turning Point” or “The Tale of Chosen King and Obnoxious Guardian Spirit” soon (I sincerely hope so) – and they will be probably on the top priority list to finish.  
> (So yeah, ‘Silhouettes’ might take a while to update/finish. But at least I have a main concept done by now. :’D Also, if anyone of you were interested to be BETA for this fanfiction I would be really happy and thankful. )  
> The only file that couldn’t be saved was unfortunately one for “Walking Disaster” (looks like crack fics and comedy aren’t destined for me – no matter how short they are, lol); but hopefully, I will somehow find will to finish even that one. 
> 
> Because this fandom; people, who are reading these stories or who I met… Let’s be honest. It’s been great and enjoyable year and something. And honestly during last few weeks, I’ve realized that I want to write some more and that indeed I missed creating these silly stories.
> 
> So yeah… 
> 
> Thank you once again for reading, also for staying with my others stories even tho’ there wasn’t any update lately and for hearing out my personal rambling.
> 
> You are best!  
> (Scream with me on [Tumblr](http://www.aryssiamatsuri.tumblr.com)?)


End file.
